1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to stone cutters. In particular, the invention is directed to a cutter for stone, for example marble, that does not require an external power or water source, nor require a diamond blade saw. The stone cutter provides an even cut on the stock stone without incurring breakage of the stone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cutting of stock stone, especially relatively hard and brittle stone that is normally used for floors, for example marble or tiles, is currently conducted in a very labor and energy intensive manner. For example, but in no way limiting, the cutting of marble normally requires a circular diamond blade saw that is wetted with a constant supply of water. If a wetted circular diamond blade saw is not utilized, it is very likely that the marble will break, split or fracture. Thus, the stock stone will not be usable. Further, if a wetted circular diamond blade saw is not used, the cut will be, at best, rough, uneven and not suitable for an open surface. Accordingly, the cut stone will be an inferior quality and usually unusable.
While a wetted circular diamond blade saw provides an acceptable cut, the wetted circular diamond blade saw requires a power source as well as a water source. Thus, during a construction process or project, the cutting and fitting of stock stone is often the last event in construction, after the connection of water and power. This positioning in the construction process is inconvenient and difficult, since other finishing work is usually needed after the stone has been placed. Thus, the need for a power and water supply for cutting stone, in particular marble, is inconvenient.
Several cutters for stone are known in the art. However, due to the relative hardness of marble, they have not been known to be used to cut marble. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,981,695 and 2,077,474 to Gundlach and U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,927 describe cutters for stone, and in particular asbestos. These cutters do not provide means to assure an even cut of the marble. Further, these cutters do not provide a support for main piece of supply stone and also for the cut piece of stone.
Known cutters provide a scissor-like unevenly applied force on the stock stone. This scissor-like unevenly applied force does not provide an exacting evenly applied cutting force. Accordingly, the scissor-like unevenly applied force on the stock stone often results in breakage of the stock stone, where the breakage not along the intended cutting line. Therefore, the scissor-like unevenly applied force on the stock stone results in an un-usable piece of stone, thus creating a substantial waste of resources. This, of course, is undesirable and should be avoided.